


Clear and Present

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [71]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, Gift Giving, Jossed, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives Phil a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear and Present

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Fucking Machines

"I wish you were coming."

"Yes, me too. But I haven't been cleared or re-certified for fieldwork yet, so..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"I'll call as often as I can."

"Yes. Do good, stay safe."

"I will, I promise."

Phil watched as Clint turned and climbed into the transport. 

'It's just a simple recovery mission. He'll be fine. He's the best. Everything will be fine,' Phil told himself as he turned and headed back towards his office.

Now that they were officially seconded to The Avengers, Clint and Nat were no longer in the regular SHIELD duty roster, but every so often a mission came up that needed their specialized skills. This was the first one that was out-of country, and that Phil wouldn't be able to tag along on as an extra coordinator or observer. 

'It's only a week. It'll be fine.' Phil tried to shake off the feeling of loneliness that threatened to envelop him. 'This is silly, we used to not see each other for weeks at a time.' But, Phil realized when he thought about it, this was the first time they would be apart for more than a day in the four months since Nick Fury had given SHIELD Medical orders to let Clint sit by his bedside after he got out of surgery. Clint had been by his side, helping him recover, helping him cope, and simply being there, every day for those four months.

Phil shook his head. 'Stop mooning like a lovelorn teenager, and get back to work.'

Phil threw himself into his tasks for the day, working through lunch and grabbing dinner from the commissary. He refused to admit to himself that he was staying late to delay going back to their empty suite at Stark Tower. Finally, though, he packed up and went home.

~~~~~

Phil walked into the living room and stopped dead. 

"JARVIS, what is that and how did it get here?"

There was a box the size of a coffee table sitting in the middle of the living room floor.

"My apologies, sir. I should have warned you. It is a gift from Mr. Stark. I let the delivery people into your suite because your medical file shows that you are still prohibited by your doctor from lifting anything heavier than 50 pounds, and the parcel weighs 187 pounds. I made quite certain that they didn't touch anything while they were here."

"Thank you JARVIS, that's fine. Do you know what it is?"

"No sir, Mr. Stark did not share that information with me. I can assure you however that it is negative for explosive residue, nor does it show any signs of biological contamination."

"Right."

Phil stripped off his jacket and tie and dropped them, and his StarkPad on the sofa. Then he cautiously approached the large box. It was gift wrapped in sparkly blue and silver paper and had a large silver bow on top, with a card.

Phil picked up the card and opened it. The front showed a ridiculously cute picture of two pandas hugging, and the inside was blank except for a single line in Tony's scratchy handwriting, 

"Just a little something to help you pass the time until your beloved gets back."

Phil's eyebrows went up and he put the card down. There was a pull-tab sticking out from under the bow, so with some hesitation despite JARVIS' assurances, he pulled it. The box fell open to reveal...

Phil stared.

He'd spent enough time on a wide variety of high-end sex toy websites to know exactly what he was looking at, but he still couldn't quite believe his eyes. 

Tony had given him a fucking machine.

It was a sleek, high-end fucking machine, with shiny metal tubing that looked like it belonged on a Tour-de-France bicycle frame, a padded leather bench and adjustable... everything...

Phil started to laugh. 

There was a purple silicon dildo mounted on the machine, and stuck to it was a yellow Post-it note. Phil took a step closer. He read the note:

"I'm pretty sure I got the size right. Legolas' tac suit doesn't leave much to the imagination."

Phil grinned at that. He looked at the purple dildo, considering. Yes, Tony had got the size pretty much right. Phil laughed again. He picked up his StarkPad and snapped a picture of the machine, then a picture of the Post-It note, and then he picked up the card, carried it over to the dining table, and flattened it out so that he could take a picture of the front and then the message inside.

Phil composed three separate emails, each with a photo attached, and sent them to Clint.

Two hours later Phil was curled up on the sofa under a throw blanket, watching "Enemy at the Gates" for the umpteenth time, and missing Clint, when his StarkPad chimed.

He picked it up and saw the videoconference request. He clicked "Accept."

"Hey there, boss. You owe Diaz a new cell phone."

"Hi there yourself. How do you figure that?"

"She was sitting next to me when I got your emails. I spat Gatorade all over her phone. She says the touch screen doesn't work properly any more." Clint had a wide grin on his face.

"I'll get her a StarkPhone."

"OK, I'll tell her that. So, Tony's little gift."

"It's pretty large actually."

"What part of it, exactly, is large?"

"He did do a good job on the size. It's very close."

"OK, I'm not really sure I want to think about Tony Stark evaluating the size of my equipment. Let alone getting it right."

"He is an engineer..."

"Yeah. So did he build it or what?"

"I can't tell, he either built it, modified it, or had it custom built, because it's sure a lot nicer than anything I've ever seen online."

"You look at fucking machines online a lot, do you, Phil?

"No. But the ads always come up when I'm looking at... other things. Things you've been very appreciative of in the past, I might add."

"Not knocking your online shopping, Phil, you know I would never do that."

"No, not since so much of it has been to your benefit."

"So, are you planning to try out Tony's present?"

Phil laughed. 

"Can you think of any way that it could actually be sexy, rather than totally ridiculous?"

Clint thought. Then thought some more. "You're going to have to give me some more time to think about that one boss, because right now, no I honestly can't."

"So there's your answer."

"Yeah. Too bad, really, because you could send me some compromising photos to keep me company while I'm sleeping alone."

"If you want compromising photos, Clint, they will not involve Tony's fucking machine."

"Oh, so you are willing to send me - "

"I didn't say that."

"No, you didn't. But are you?"

"Give me a couple of days to start missing you more, and then I might consider it."

"Oh, how much are you missing me now?

"I'm curled up on the sofa under the throw blanket watching 'Enemy at the Gates'."

"Sounds like you're pretty far gone, Phil."

"Yes, well... I love you."

"I love you too. And I miss you. A lot."

For a couple of minutes they just looked at each other's images on their respective tablets.

"So, I should probably go, we're doing a recon at oh-five-thirty, so I should get some sleep."

"Yes."

"I love you." Clint said softly.

"I love you too. Be careful. Stay safe."

"I will. Promise. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Goodnight"

"G'night"

~~~~~

The problem with having a 187-pound fucking machine in the middle of the living room floor, was that there was a 187-pound fucking machine in the middle of the living room floor. Phil couldn't move it himself, and refused to consider asking someone (Nat? Cap?) to come and help him with it, so it was just going to have to sit there until Clint got home. Phil walked around it on his way from the bedroom to the kitchen. It sat, squat and silent behind the sofa in the evening while he watched TV. It was very... present.

He turned it on. Just to see it in motion. Just to confirm for himself how utterly ridiculous it was to see the purple silicon dildo wobble back and forth on the end of the metal rod as the flywheel turned. It had a remote (of course it did), so Phil spent five minutes amusing himself trying out the different speed settings and configurations. It was still ridiculous. Phil had a thought. He might have giggled just a little. He went and got the Hawkeye action figure from The Avengers boxed set that had been delivered a month ago. He positioned it carefully, and then snapped a picture.

Phil spent the next ten minutes grinning, and wondering how much property damage Clint might cause by spewing Gatorade when he opened his email to find a picture of his own action figure 'riding' the purple dildo on the machine.

~~~~~

Annoyingly, over the next couple of days, Phil found his thoughts drifting to back to the machine in the middle of his living room. He was definitely not going to try it. He did not expect to find it the least bit satisfying, and besides, he wasn't even all that horney. But the conversation he'd had with Clint, 'Can you think of any way that it could actually be sexy, rather than totally ridiculous?' kept popping up, as if his mind had accepted the challenge.

Imagining himself on it was completely ridiculous. Imagining Clint on it was slightly less so, only because he could focus his imagination on Clint's face, on the sounds he might make while the machine... on the very cute way he squirmed a little when something felt really good... Phil shifted a little in his chair, looked at his watch, made a mental calculation of time zones, and called Clint. He got voicemail.

"Hey there. It's me. Just calling to tell you I'm thinking about you. Love you." Phil disconnected and turned back to his computer. He'd typed a half-dozen words when his phone buzzed.

"Hey, sorry I missed you, I was just getting out of the shower."

The thought of Clint, naked and shower-damp, made Phil's dick twitch again. 

"Ah, am I calling at a bad time?" If Clint was showering because he was on his way out...

"No, no just got in from doing yet another recon and then grabbing lunch. My body clock's still all screwed up, so I was going to grab some sleep while I had the chance." 

With his phone to his ear, he got up, locked his office door, and then stretched out on the sofa.

"I don't want to keep you up, if you - "

"Don't worry, Phil, you were going to be keeping me up for a little why even if you hadn't called." Phil could hear the grin in Clint's voice.

"Oh, was I now? How was I going to do that?"

"Well, I've been thinking about Tony's little present."

"It's not so little. I've been walking around it for three days."

"Well I've been thinking that maybe it has some possibilities."

"What a coincidence. I've been thinking the same thing."

"Really? Does this mean I'm going to get those compromising photos after all?"

"No, because the thing I have in mind involves you being here."

"Tell me about it?"

"Clint." 

"Come on, Phil. I've just had a shower, I'm lying naked on a hotel bed half-way around the world. I was going to jerk off thinking about you anyway, so you may as well help me with that."

Phil's dick sprang to attention and he adjusted himself in his pants. He glanced at his locked office door, checked that there was a box of tissues within easy reach, and said.

"What the hell. But you go first."

"What?"

"You go first, tell me what you've been thinking about doing with Tony's present."

"You going to touch yourself while I do, Phil?" Clint voice was low and filthy.

"Yes." said Phil, and he moved the phone down to his belt so that Clint could hear him unzip.

"Fuck, Phil. You're getting dangerous in your old age." 

"Well, let's just say," Phil said, shifting into a more comfortable position and taking himself in hand, "that I'm more inclined to stop and smell the roses these days. Talk to me Barton." Phil's voice dropped huskily and he pulled at his cock with one long smooth stroke.

"Well, I was thinking about how you like being tied up."

"Mmm-hmm."

"And I was thinking about the time I tied you up and fucked you and sucked you off at the same time."

"Yeah." Phil was breathing heavily.

"And I was thinking that I could tie you down on that machine, so that you couldn't move at all. You'd just have to lie there and take it. And for a bit I'd watch while the machine fucked your ass, maybe I'd play with your balls a little, just to hear you swear and watch you squirm. You'd be straining at the ropes, because the machine would just be relentlessly fucking your ass, reaming you out over and over. And you'd look so hot and so wanton, lying there, tied down, being fucked. Your cock would be standing up, red and leaking, and I'd taste it, while I played with your balls, I'd lick up one side and down the other, and you'd be begging me to suck you. Begging me to take your cock all the way down my throat." Clint paused.

Phil was stroking himself hard and fast, head tipped back, eyes closed, lost in the image that Clint was painting.

"Clint..." Phil's voice was a strangled moan.

"Almost there?"

"Yes. Fuck, Clint, please..." 

"Yeah, you'd be begging me, just like that. Begging me to suck you. But I wouldn't, because I've got a better idea. I'd straddle you, and I'd spread my cheeks with my hands and sink right down on your hard dick. And I'd be so hot and tight around you that you think you're going to explode. The machine is still fucking your ass, and you're begging me to move, to ride you, to make you come." 

"Fuck. Clint." Phil jerked frantically at his cock.

"Can you see me, Phil? Straddling you, impaled on your stiff dick, riding you hard, slamming down on you over and over and over until you come."

"Yes. Oh fuck. Oh fuck yes, Clint." Phil moaned and came all over his shirt and tie.

Clint waited a couple of minutes while Phil got his breathing under control.

"Good?"

"Fuck, Clint. It's a good thing I keep a spare shirt and tie in the office."

"Got you all messy, did I?"

"Yes. Thank you, that was really hot."

"Well, go ahead, it's your turn."

"OK. Let me just..." Phil grabbed some tissues mopped up the worst of the mess, and then settled back down on the sofa. "Tell me how you're touching yourself."

"I'm just stroking lightly, from base to tip. I'm already rock hard, from listening to you come."

"Have you got any lube, or cream?"

"Yep."

"Get it and finger yourself."

"OK. Putting the phone down and turning the volume up so I can still hear you."

Phil waited until he heard the snick of a cap being flipped open, and then the little sigh from Clint that meant he was touching his hole.

"So this present of Tony's, it's completely adjustable. It has lots of different configurations, and speeds, and of course, it can take any kind or size of dildo."

"Mmm-hmm." said Clint, listening to Phil's voice and touching himself slowly, just dipping into his hole with the tips of two fingers, and stroking his cock slowly with this other hand.

"So I would set it up for you to be on your hands and knees. And the first thing I would do is rim you very thoroughly. Spread your cheeks wide open with my hands and then get you all nice and wet with my tongue, licking your ass and then squirming inside as you opened up for me. Would you open up for me, Clint?"

"Oh yeah, you know I would Phil. I'd open right up for your tongue in my ass." Clint had two fingers inside himself now, thrusting gently in and out.

"Once I'd tasted you thoroughly, I'd take my tongue out and put my fingers in. They'd be nice and slick and they'd go in easy, and I'd open you up, first with two fingers, then with three, then with four, just the way you like it."

Clint slipped a third finger into his ass and moaned.

"When I had you nice and open, I'd position the machine. I'd have swapped out the purple dildo, you see, for a bigger one. A much bigger one. The biggest one we have. I wouldn't turn the machine on yet, just position the tip of the big fat dildo at your hole, and tell you to take it. To back onto it. And you'd want to, wouldn't you Clint., You'd want to take that enormous dildo up your ass for me."

"God yes, Phil. Yes." Clint had four fingers in his ass now and he was stretching himself with them.

"I'd help you ease back onto it, a little at a time. Rubbing your back and gently stroking your dick, telling you how well you were doing, how hot you looked, and you'd take it. You'd push back until you'd taken the whole thing. Then I'd turn the machine on, on it's lowest, slowest setting. So the machine would slowly drag the huge rubber cock back out of your ass, then slowly push it back in again. Your hole would be all stretched and pink around it, and I'd touch it gently as the machine fucked you."

"Phil. Fuck."

"Getting close, Clint?"

"Oh yeah, God yeah Phil."

"Good. So then I'd come around in front of you, kneeling in front of you while you're on your hands and knees being slowly fucked by the huge dildo on the machine, and I'd be hard and leaking from watching it. And I'd tell you to suck me. You'd open your mouth wide and I'd feed you my hard cock, and you'd start to suck. You'd lick all around the head and get it nice and wet, and it would feel so good to be buried deep in your hot wet mouth. And then I'd hold your head in my hands, with my fingers tight in your hair, and I'd fuck your face, Clint. Slowly at first, while the machine stretched you wide open and fucked your ass. I'd slowly stuff my cock all the way down your open throat until it hit the back, and I'd slowly pull out again, the same way the machine was fucking you, Clint. Slowly in and out, holding your face tight in my hands, pumping in and out of your hot wet mouth. And you'd start to moan and swallow around my dick, wouldn't you Clint? Trying to make me come. You'd be desperate to make me come, wouldn't you?"

"Oh god yes Phil, yes. I'd make you come. Oh God Phil, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Clint stroked himself and fucked himself on his fingers.

"You would. You'd bring me right to the edge and I'd fuck your face faster and harder and I'd shove my cock all the way down your throat and you'd swallow around me and make me come, and I'd shoot down your throat while the machine fucked your ass."

"Fuck, Phil." Clint moaned and came, his ass clenching around his fingers. 

Phil could hear Clint's harsh breathing and smiled. He waited for Clint's voice, and when it came, it was a gravelly whisper,

"Fuck, that was incredible."

"Good, I'm glad. I guess we owe Tony a 'Thank You' note, at the very least."

"Heh, yeah, I guess so. I love you Phil."

"And I love you, have a good nap, and I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah, OK. G'night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
